Daughter of the Grimm
by Elfgirl23
Summary: What if Nick and Juliet had a daughter? What if she was a different from the other Grimms? This is my first fanfiction helpful criticism is appreciated. Credit goes to the creators of the show and I only own the OCs. Nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Strange Occurrences**

My dad is a cop. Meaning I don't have much of a life. Honestly, why can't he have a normal boring life like everyone else's dad? It would make things easier.

Like, now for instances. I was in trouble for going out with my friends instead of staying home and doing homework. Sure it sounded like normal teen stuff, except for the fact that my dad was telling me that I wasn't being irresponsible and that I could've caused problems for myself, or for him.  
All I did was go to a party! A dumb party and suddenly the sky was falling.

"Are you listening to me Chantelle?" He said looking me in the eye.

I looked up at him and said "Yes Father, every word." I then stood and walked out of the room, storming up the stairs.

"Don't give sass to me missy! We aren't finished talking about this!" He yelled after me.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I muttered to myself, slamming my door behind me for emphasis.

I heard my mother sigh downstairs and my dad groan in frustration. I didn't care. This was something that was an ongoing occurrence.  
It's not like I tried to be a troubled child... I just was.

I sat at my makeup desk and looked in the mirror. My blue eyes were almost flaming and my dark mix of red and brown hair was messy from the night I'd had. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I guess the other problem was the things I'd been seeing recently. I didn't want to tell my dad about it, or my mom. I kept seeing people change into strange creatures. I'd seen my dad's friend Monroe do it before. He turned into a strange wolf looking creature.

There was a knock on my door and I turned around to see my dad at the door.  
"What do you want?" I said in an exasperated voice.

"To talk." He replied coming in.

"Sure... Come on in." I said in a sarcastic voice.

He gave me a look and then sat down on my bed, "I think we should talk Chantelle. You've been acting really, well not like yourself recently."

I shrugged, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to talk to me! You know like you used to. You used to never keep things from me!" He said saddened voice.

I felt bad then. I knew I hadn't been very fair to him about what was going on with me recently. It wasn't like I could tell him I was seeing things!

That would make him think I was insane. But suddenly I really wanted to. Maybe he would understand…  
"Actually Dad… I, I've been seeing some really weird things lately…" I started looking everywhere but straight at him. I saw him look up startled from the corner of my eye. That's what made me look at him finally, that startled look like he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Dad?" I said hesitantly.

"Tell me everything." He replied leaning forward.

Taking a breath I began, "It all started a little while ago. I think someone had just died… I don't know but I saw my first one when Monroe came over for dinner two weeks ago. Mom asked a question about how you two met and he… He just changed. He became almost… Wolf like…"

I looked up at Dad and he had a face full of shock.

"Oh no." Was all he said, "Chantelle, why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"What do _you_ know Dad?" I said in a pleading voice and he looked away, "You have to tell me! I'm scared."

He looked up and sighed, "It's a long story."

"We have time." I replied, my eyes pleading with him. But he shook his head and walked over kissing my forehead.

"Tomorrow." Was all he said and then walked out of my room, closing the door lightly.

I sat there freaked. My dad knew something and he wasn't telling. Well I'd make him tell; sooner or later he was going to tell me what he knew.

Getting up from my chair I walked over to my bathroom and got ready for bed before going and crawling into bed.

That night, my dreams were full of what they usually consisted of lately.

I was running through a dark forest, I supposed somewhere in Portland. I knew I was being chased by something, something big. It was one of the creatures I'd seen before. The creature was lion like and very vicious. I'd seen one at my high school before. The kid was known for getting into fights too.  
Every since then I had had bad dreams about that type of creature chasing me through the forest. The dreams were vivid and every time I got mauled. As he was about to rip my head off… I woke up.  
Tonight was no exception

It all started with me feeling someone behind me. I turned around slowly and looked at the creature running at me.

It was down on all fours and was an actual lion this time. It was charging full speed ahead.  
I spun around and sprinted into the forest. I ran my hardest, hoping to God it would be enough but I knew I wouldn't be. I ran deeper and deeper into the forest, and the brush got thicker and thicker, making it almost impossible to move. I felt the breath of the creature not far behind me.  
It pounced and I fell face down into the ground. It spun me over and roared in my face.

"NIIIICK!" a voice screamed and then it went for my head.

I woke up panting.

Okay, the Nick part was new. Why would I be my dad in my dream? What did it mean?

Worried I got out of bed and tiptoed to my parent's room. I reached the room and hesitantly opened the door a smidge.

He was lying in bed peacefully with Mom. Not a worry in the world, but a lot of care.  
I walked lightly over and tapped his shoulder. He jolted awake and looked at me questioningly before whispering, "I said I'd tell you tomorrow Chantelle."

"I know, I know." I whispered back, "But… I had a weird dream I think you should hear about it."

To be honest, this wasn't the first weird dream I'd had. Sure I'd never tell my parents before but this one I knew I had too, mostly because whatever I dreamed… It usually came true.

For instance, when I had been five years old I'd had a dream about my first day of school and of me meeting my best friend, Pippa. The week after, on my first day of school the same events happened. I met my friend and each day went exactly the way it had in my dream.

At the time I'd thought nothing of it. I'd been five; I thought it was just cool, but then it started happening more and more. The dreams got darker and I started dreaming of murders and cases my dad told me about. Whatever my dreams told me, whether it be where the body was or who had done it, I was always right on every single detail. So, naturally, I was freaking out.

He sighed and we crept down the stairs into the kitchen, sitting at the table there. "Why are you so worried about a weird dream?" He asked after a minute of silence.

I paused before finally just saying it, "Because they always come true."

He looked up at me and took my hand "What are you talking about?"

Sighing I pulled my hand away and said "I mean that anything that happens in my dreams... Always comes true."

"So you control what happens through your dreams?" He said with a scrutinizing look.

I chuckled and shook my head, "No. I don't control what happens, but the events take place."

He nodded, "So what dreams have come true?"

I figured this would be the first question so I said "First day of school and cases you tell me about."

"Hold on one minute, cases I tell you about? What happens?" He said looking concerned.

"I either see where the body is or who the killer is." I replied, "I'm always right."

He looked away, his gaze somewhere else. He looked to be contemplating what to say next. Finally he said, "Chantelle... Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I didn't think it mattered...until now." I replied, moving away from his gaze as it turned to me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... The dream I had this time was about you and a lion creature." I started, "I didn't know it was you the first few times I had them, not until tonight." I stopped, not sure how to continue.

"Go on." He urged.

I nodded and continued, "The dreams all started when I saw a guy at my school turn into a lion type creature, and then every night after that I had the dream of running from the street into the forest. I was being chases by the beast. It chased me until I slipped and fell. It landed on me and turned me over, just before it would rip my head off I would wake up." I stopped taking a breath before saying "This time though, before it I woke up I heard someone call your name. That's how I know you were the victim."

Dad was silent for a minute and then said "The creature is a Löwen."

"Dad? Is that all you have to say?" I said in a chocked voice.

He shook his head, "No it's not. I was going to wait until tomorrow to tell you this but, I need to go to Monroe and you need to come so I need to tell you everything."

"Tell me what?" I said nervously, glancing at him wearily.

"About your heritage." He replied with a distant look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Troubled Past  
**  
"I should've told you this a long time ago... But I thought I'd have more time." He began looking sad. "Your family, on my side, are a long line of Grimms."

Seeing the confusion on my face he said, "Grimms are people who can see the Wesen for who they really are." Still confusion "Wesen are creatures like the Löwen. They are from the Grimm stories."

"You mean the brothers Grimm?" I said a little incredulously.

He nodded, "I know how this sounds, but you've seen the change! You know I'm not lying."

Sadly I did know. I couldn't deny the things I saw, the things I saw in my dreams. "Dad," I said "I... I'm scared. I don't know what's happening to me."

"I don't either." He admitted "Usually a descendant doesn't inherit the gift unless someone dies. I inherited it when my aunt Marie was dying of cancer. But you, no one has or is dying in this family."

"Except maybe you..." I said quietly looking up.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." He said "We should go to Monroe. He can help explain and I need to talk to him about this."

"When do we go?" I asked quietly.

"Now." He said and stood up, "I'm going to leave your mom a note and then we'll go."

I nodded, still shocked and waited for him to get ready. I was scared and nervous. Even though I knew what my dad was telling me was true, I was still on the edge. My mind was telling me he was crazy and that he was wrong... But then deep down I knew it was true. I just had to convince my mind.  
This was beyond normal comprehension, something like this didn't happen every day.

"Ready to go?" He whispered from the door, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yes." She whispered back coming up beside him and following him out into the cold night.

As we drove, places and houses became familiar. When we arrived at Monroe's house I looked at Dad and said, "This is the house I was running from in the dream..."

"What?" He said, "I thought you said you ran from the street."

"I did. But when I looked behind me, this house was here." I said looking at the house thoughtfully.

Dad looked at me with a thoughtful expression and then we got out of the car and walked up to the house.

He gave me a concerned look and I nodded that I was ready.

Dad knocked on the door and the door opened with a sleepy looking Monroe on the other side.

"Nick!" He said in surprise "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, but Chantelle is becoming a Grimm and... She is having prophetic dreams." Dad said with an apologetic look.

Monroe's eyes widened and he moved away from the door letting us in.

"So, Chantelle... Tell me about your dream first." He said sitting on a chair as me and Dad sat on the couch.

So I retold the story to him. He seemed contemplative as I told him about my dream. Almost like he knew what it meant.

Well that was a relief to me 'because I was so confused. Why was I having prophetic dreams, as my dad called them.

Monroe looked at Dad and said, "Nick, I think we have ourselves a Träumer."

Dad looked at him in confusion "A what?"

"A Träumer, it's German for Dreamer." Monroe said, "They are rare in Grimms but it happens."

"So you're saying that not only am I a Grimm, but a special Grimm?" I said, "'Cause being a Grimm wasn't going to be hard enough."

Monroe gave me a sympathetic look and sighed, "I'm sorry Chantelle."

"It's okay," I replied, "Just tell me, is there any way to change what I saw happen to my dad."

He went into a contemplative state and said "The future can always be changed, let's just hope we can change it."

Dad wrapped an arm around my shoulders and said "Well, we have you to warn us now. Everything will be okay."

I nodded and cuddled into his arms.

"No more troubled kid?" He asked.  
I smiled "Don't count on it."

I heard him sigh and smiled. Glancing up I saw Monroe watching us with a sweet smile in his face. It was sweet.

Well, to sum up the night so far I was a descendant of Grimms, who saw supernatural beings and I had prophetic dreams, that could or could not be changed and my official title was a Träumer. Seemed legit.

"So how long have you two worked together?" I asked Dad and Monroe.

They looked at each other and then Dad replied, "Well, we met when I first found out I was a Grimm, on my first case as one. I thought he was the killer but it turned out to be another Blutbad."

"Blutbad?" I asked in confusion.

Monroe sighed and I saw him shift. I jumped a little and said "Oh, wolves."

The two men laughed and I gave them an angered look that shut them up right away. I laughed and said, "It's okay guys, I'm new just cut me some slack."

"Well your more relaxed than your dad was, that's for sure." Monroe said with a laugh.

Dad gave him a look but I laughed. I was doing something better than my dad. That was pretty cool.

"Well, I have work and she has school tomorrow so, I'll see you around Monroe." Dad said standing up and taking my hand.

Monroe nodded and walked us to the door, "I'll wait for the call."

Dad grinned and waved good bye. I said thank you to Monroe and got in the car with Dad.

We drove back home in silence. It's not like we didn't have something to talk about, we had tons to talk about!

Finally I broke the silence, "Dad?"

"Yes?"  
"What happens when they find out who I am?"

"They will either try to kill or run from you." He replied simply.

"That's comforting." I muttered.

So basically, I was either to be feared or killed.

"Dad?" I asked "What am I going to do?"

"Go on living like you have been." He replied, "That's all you can do."

I paused and then said "Is that what you do?"

He nodded slowly, "It's easier now that Hank knows about me and my gift. It was hard to conceal it from him before. Now, I don't have to worry about it."

That made sense. It must've really sucked for him to have to pretend around Hank. How would he have explained it all? How he knew certain things but couldn't prove it? Poor Dad.

We arrived home and pulled into the driveway. We made sure to get out of the car quietly and snuck into the house. Thankfully mom was still asleep.

"I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning Dad." I said and made my way over to the staircase. He nodded and smiled, "Good night Chantelle."

I woke up the next morning and felt sick. Memories of the night before swirled around my head and I suddenly dreaded going to school that day. I could just skip but that would arouse suspicion with Dad and probably Mom so I decided to suck it.

I crawled out of bed and walked to my closet. Pulling out a pair of stressed jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt I changed and went to the bathroom. Washing my face and doing my make-up. Then I brushed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail. I tried to keep my normal routine going so that I didn't have to think about everything I suddenly knew. Sure I'd been the one to ask, but I think I would've been better knowing that I was insane instead of me being a Grimm and a Träumer.

When I was already to go I skipped downstairs and sat at the breakfast table, slumping in a chair. Exhaustion had just taken me over and I was feeling how late I'd been up last night. All in all I think it was worth it though. I felt more prepared and ready for the day ahead.

"Chantelle? Are you alive there?" Mom's voice floated to my ears as a hint of humour rose in her throat.

I raised my head sleepily and said "Hmm? Oh yeah. I am."

She didn't look convinced but she let it slide. Thankfully.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked pulling out a toaster, "Is toast okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds great."

I wasn't sure if she was worried about my nonchalant tone or if she just figured it was part of my new rebellious attitude. Whatever it was she gave me a concerned look, but said nothing more. I wasn't sure how I felt about that either.

Then Dad came down and he gave Mom a quick kiss on the cheek and ruffled my, well attended to, hair.

I smoothed it down and whined "Daaaad."

He gave me a smile and a wink before grabbing some toast and saying "Need a ride to school?"

"Sure, thanks." I replied, grabbing the next popped toast and snatching my bag from in front of the door.

I followed him out to the car and got in the passenger seat.  
We drove on and Dad looked at me and said "Chantelle? Please, can you try to behave from now on? Now that you know how dangerous the world really is?"

I gave him a sweet smile, "I'll try, but just so you know. Trouble usually finds me."

He shook his head as we pulled up to the school, "Try to keep trouble at a distance. Okay?"

"Will do." I said giving a salute with my hand as I got out of the car.

I walked up the walkway and looked back as Dad drove away and to his work.

"Chantelle!" My best friend's voice cried running across the lawn to me.

Smiling at her I said "Hey Pippa!" We gave each other a hug and then walked together towards the front doors of the school.

Already there were students milling around the halls and it was loud with the voices of excited kids talking about whatever drama they had in their lives. Which, in short included boys, shopping, boys, school, boys, friends, oh and boys.

"How was your night?" Pippa asked.

I stopped; there was no way I could tell her right? She would never believe me! Would she?  
So I just shrugged and said "Same old, same old."

"Same! So boring isn't it?" Pippa replied, cheerful as always.

Pippa had, dark curls that wrapped around her head in a cute bob. Her eyes were a shimmering green and they were always full of life and laughter.

School started in close to five minutes so we began to slowly walk toward our first class. It was my worst subject, English. I always seemed to fall asleep during it! I wasn't even sure why! We reached the classroom, a minute before the bell was going to ring.

Taking our seats I sat beside Pippa and lay my chin on my arms. The class hadn't even started yet, but I knew it was going to be as boring as always.

The bell rang and Mr. Jacobs walked to the front and said "Okay class, let's get started. So today we are going to be talking abo-..."

And then I blacked out and I was dreaming again.

I was back in the forest, running away from Monroe's house and being chased once more by a Löwen. This time however I was going deeper and deeper into the forest and I could see someone running beside me, urging me to keep going. That there was a spot up ahead where we could hide and be safe. I didn't know this place I trusted the person telling me to go with my life. We were almost there when I felt the impact on my back. It flipped me over and I stared into its yellow eyes of death. Gold and full of hunger. Monroe screamed "NIIICK!" And then my head was gone.  
I sat up fast and bolted from the class. Pippa and the teacher called after me but I paid them no attention.

Running out of the school and down the street, I ran to the only place I knew that I would be safe right now.

Monroe's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Trusted Friend  
**

I ran as fast as I could and turned down his street. How I remembered where it was, was simple. I had seen it many times in my dreams. But I suppose dreaming and going to a place is different.  
Bolting up his pathway I jumped the stairs and pounded rapidly on his door.

"Coming, I'm coming calm down!" I heard him say from the other side of the door.

I stood there anxiously as the door opened and Monroe looked at me.

"Chantelle?"

"Hi, um can I come in... Please." I said, in a quiet voice.

He nodded and stepped to the side letting me into his home. I hurried in and sat down on his couch. He walked in and sat in a chair facing me.

"I'm sorry for coming unannounced, but it happened again." I said in the same voice.

He looked at me in concern, "What happened?"

"Well I fell asleep in class, don't judge me, and I had the dream again. But there were... Things added." I said my voice a little stronger now.

"What things?" He asked, urging me to continue.

"Well, you were in it as, usual but you telling Dad that if you could just reach a certain spot you'd be safe." I began, "But you never reach it."

I felt tears rise to my eyes and I wiped my eyes rapidly, it did nothing. They just fell faster and faster.

I looked up at Monroe and said "I don't want my dad to die Monroe! How do I stop it?"

He stood and sat down beside me, "Don't worry, we'll figure this out. I promise."

I lay my head on his shoulder and felt my shoulders shake. He was the only one who'd understand right now.

He, awkwardly, placed an arm around my shoulders and patted my arm. It was plain to tell that he wasn't used to comforting people.

"Does your dad know your here?" He asked after awhile.

I gave a smirk, "No one knows I am here."

He shook his head, "We should call your dad and let him know, shouldn't we?"

"Not yet. First I need to ask you something." I said sitting up and looking him in the eye, "Do you know about such a place in the woods?"

He looked thoughtful for a minute. Unsure. "Um... Well there is this place in the woods that me and Nick helped a girl at. But it is really high in the tree and I doubt that would be the safe place mentioned in you dream." He finally said.

"So you have no idea what it might be then?" I said in an urgent and deflated voice.

He shook his head, "No I am sorry."

I sighed and lay my head back against the back of the couch, "I don't know what to do Monroe. My dad is most likely going to die now because I can't find a way to help him!"

Monroe sat there silently as I sat there with small tears pooling in my eyes again.

Was there now way to save my dad? Could I not look deeper into my dreams and find some possible way to save him? There had to be a way, there just had to be.

A phone started to ring and Monroe pulled his out and gave me a look, "It's your dad." He picked up the phone, "Hey Nick what's up?"

He paused, "Chantelle ran away from school? What?"

Again he stopped, "Okay, okay Nick calm down! Its okay, she is here with me. Well come over here and we'll tell you. Yup." Pause. "Okay see you in a bit."

Looking up at me he said "Your dad is coming."

"Well then," I replied, "Saw that one coming now didn't we?"

Monroe nodded and ran his hands through his hair. He looked stressed out. I guess we all were at this point.  
"Monroe?" I said in a quiet voice again.

"Hmm?" He said looking up.

"Thank you."

He gave a curt nod and a smile.

We sat in silence, waiting for my dad to arrive. I couldn't help but know that he was going to be angry with me for leaving school grounds. But it wasn't my fault! I had been scared and had no one else to turn to! This was something the people at my school, just honestly wouldn't understand.

When a knock sounded at the door, I don't which one of us jumped the highest. To be perfectly honest, it was probably me.

Dad rushed in and pulled me to my feet looking me in the eye and shaking his head, "Why did you leave the school Chantelle? What happened?"

"If you'd give me a chance to tell you!" I said shrugging him off and pushing his hands off my shoulders. I sat back down on the couch and looked up at him in complete innocence but with a hint of anger. I really didn't like to be pushed around like that.

"Fine, tell me. Now." He said sitting down across from me. Monroe stayed standing, watching us cautiously.

So I explained to him all about the dream and the strange place in the woods that would keep him safe if he could make it. But he never does.

He sat there looking stunned at my explanation. "So there is a place I can go and be safe at?" He said looking stunned and slightly excited.

"I guess so. But Monroe doesn't know where that is. And I don't." I replied.

"I don't know one in the woods either." Dad said with a sigh, "I guess we could go and look for one..."

Monroe nodded and Dad stood up. I figured there was no point in me going back to school so I stood too and Dad looked at me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"With you." I replied.

He shook his head "oh no you're going back to school."

I snorted "Right. Come on lets go." And walked past them out the door. They followed, of course, and I led the way into the woods.

We walked for awhile and I pointed out important parts and landmarks in my dreams. They looked around and looked at each other. Both of them had apparently seen this place before.

"You guys have seen this, haven't you?" I said looking at them, with a sideways glance.

They looked at each other again and then Dad answered, "Yes, we have. The first case I did as a Grimm was around here. Chasing a Blutbad, a bad one, Monroe helped me."

I nodded and looked around the green forest. Soon the leaves would start to disappear and then the forest would be lit up with fire. It was going to be beautiful.

"So where is this house then?" I asked turning to look at them as we continued to trudge through the brush.

"Close." Monroe replied, sniffing the air. "The bridge is very close."

"Why would you be safe there?" I said curiously.

"Because no creature would go near a Blutbad's place of residence. Not out here at least where they are most likely vicious and wild."

I nodded slowly and, without thinking, moved slightly closer to Dad. He placed an arm around my shoulders and said, "Don't worry. We caught the guy. He's in jail now."

Again I nodded, only slightly reassured.

Monroe gave me a reassured smile and we continued on.

I don't know how long we walked before I heard it first. A low rustling from behind.  
Pulling closer to Dad I glanced behind me but saw nothing. There was no sign of a creature anywhere. Shaking my head I turned back forward and continued on. Another few feet of walking and I heard it again. The same rustling. I spun around and Dad looked at me in confusion.

Slowly and inched backwards and looked up at him "Didn't you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The rustling!"

"Chantelle, it was probably just some animal. Don't worry about it." He said patting my shoulder and guiding me back on path, following Monroe who hadn't even noticed us stop. "Besides, if there was anything, Monroe would've heard it."

I knew he was right, but I just couldn't believe it. There was something out there with us, just biding its time to attack. Would the dream happen today? Was that why I was so edgy? No it couldn't happen today. It just couldn't.

As we walked a little farther, the trees cleared and there before was a wooden bridge. It had moss growing on the sides and looked to be, well really old. Slowly we made our way towards it. Just before we crossed though, Dad pulled me back and shook his head.

"Not that way."

"Then what way?"

"Through the river."

I looked at him and laughed, "You're joking right?"

He shook his head, "We won't go now though. There is no point."

'Thank God.' I thought.

We turned back around and I heard the movement again. I spun around once more, but still saw nothing. Dad led me away and we began the walk back through the woods.

"Dad... There is something out there." I said looking around me urgently.

"No, Chantelle it's fine." He said and Monroe came beside us.

I looked at him in defiance and stopped, "Monroe, sniff. Please."

He gave me an annoyed look but obliged and sniffed the air and his true form came out as he said, "She's right Nick, There is someone here."

I gave him a 'See' look but he just ignored me and looked around. We all were. I could hear something but still not see it. I had no idea what we were facing.

And then the beast jumped out and tackled me to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Pain and sorrow  
**

I fell hard to the ground and felt the air knocked from my ribs. I heard my dad and Monroe yell and then there was air back in my lungs and I turned over and started to breathe heavily. Monroe was on top of the beast and I could see that it was a lizard-ish creature and I cringed at the sight of it.

Rolling far away I collided with something and felt a hand wrap around my mouth. A slithering voice whispered in my ear, "Hello bait."

Fear welled inside me as I felt myself lifted off the ground and carried away, unable to scream. I watched as Monroe and Dad rolled around with the one lizard guy.

It was like watching a horrible dance that you already knew the ending of and then they disappeared from my sight as we rounded a corner.

I started kicking and finally made myself fall out of his hands long enough for me to let out an ear piercing scream before I was picked up again and carried off with the scaly hand back on my lips.  
There was nothing that could calm me anymore; I was going into hysterics and deep fear.

When we came to the end of the forest and there was a car there that he stuffed me in and gagged me with a dirty tasting cloth.

The man was grinning at me and looked to be really manic, he leaned in real close to me and said in a mock voice "It is a pleasure to be in your presence little girl. Daughter of the Grimm."

My eyes widened, they didn't know about me... Or well, they did but not about whom I was or what I could do. Well, I could definitely use that to my advantage... I hoped.

We sat there, I was tied up in the back and then my captor in the front seat sat forward and then leaned back and ran a hand through his ruffled black hair.

"Where are you?" He groaned.

There was a loud crashing noise and the other guy crashed through the car window into the car, spreading glass everywhere and I had to duck down and squeeze my eyes shut not to get them poked. I did feel a few pieces scratch my arms, but none dug deep into my skin thankfully.

The car shifted into gear as the guy who just crashed through the window yelled, "Go GO GO!" I looked up to see Dad running toward the car with Monroe a little ahead. An outraged expression on both their faces. I gave them a desperate look as the car sped away and I couldn't even cry out to my dad for help.

'Help.' Was all I could do. Was think it and hope he could read my face.

We drove for a long time and soon came to what looked like an abandoned us or warehouse. Like any bad horror movie.

My captors got out of the car and one of them, the black haired one, picked me up and carried me into the building.

There was rust... Blood?, on the walls and I couldn't see because of the dark. In the gloom I could just make out what seemed to be old looking machines. Or at least I hoped that's what they were.

Farther and farther we went into the building and eventually I just closed my eyes and tried to pretend that I wasn't here. That I was back in the woods with Monroe and Dad. This couldn't be real! And yet it was. As I was carried down the dark hallway I was blinded by the light of a room in front of me.

I was carried down an aisle with sneering faces on either side of me. I had to force myself not to look at them. Dropped down in front of a, what seemed to be a throne, I looked up and cringed. The man was lizard like, like all the others.

"So you are the daughter of the Grimm eh?" The man said standing up and looking down at me. "Not really what I expected but... Bait is bait."

He was repulsive, but I also go the sense he had no idea what I could do nor who I was. So I decided to play dumb, maybe it would keep me alive.

"I am no daughter of any Grimm, whatever that is. I am the daughter of a cop and he will find you and he will kill you!" I said defiantly.

The man laughed, "He hasn't told you then! Oh this is too wonderful!"

His laugh was annoying and serpent like. All I wanted to do was hide under a rock and never come out. But I knew that wasn't an option. I had to stay alive until Dad came. I knew he would, he had to!

The man walked up close to me, still in his lizard form. I made myself not react, "Do you know about your past?"

"What is there to know?" I asked innocently.

Again the man laughed and leaned in closer to my face, still in his Wesen form. He smelled awful too, "The truth about your family. Your past, your lineage."

It took everything I had not to reveal what I already knew. To play the dumb unknowing child. I must've done it though, because he stood up and laughed saying, "Your whole family is Grimms. People who kill my kind!" He said with a voice full of anger. It scared me to hear a voice so full of hatred, and to know it was directed at my family... Well, that was even worse.

The snake man shifted back to normal, and his followers all did the same. I looked around and then just looked down at my lap.

My fear was starting to get the best of me and it took all my courage not to show it. It was awful to have to hide it.

"Take her to the holding cell." The leader said.

I looked up quickly as two rough hands grasped me under my armpits and lifted me to my feet, dragging me down another long hallway. This one was dark and had small candles along the walls. Just giving enough light to see one foot in front of the other.

We stopped in front of a heavy looking door that would bolt well.

The man unlocked the door and stuffed me inside.

I stumbled in and toppled to the ground. He snickered at me and then they shut the door, locking it and leaving me to myself.

Glancing around my surroundings I saw there was a barred window about fifty feet above me and there was no way I could climb that height let alone cut the bars once I was there! Other than that I was alone in a square stone room. Just like any movie you would watch. These guys seemed to like the movies...

I sat cross legged on the ground and put my head to my chest, let my mind drift off to sleep. The dream haunted me again.

Running through the trees, trying to escape the creature chasing me. Monroe beside me, urging me on, he knew I could do it. Just a few more paces. The forest where I was running looked like the forest I'd been in earlier, it was the right place! We were going to the right place! Happiness and joy swept through me as I ran. But the joy was short lived as the creature once again hit me and I was killed.

I woke up breathing fast standing and spinning in circles.

I then remembered where I was and crumpled to the ground, "Where are you Daddy?" I whispered into the empty room, feeling like a small child that was lost and feeling tears roll down my cheeks. Where was he? Why wasn't he coming?

'No he is! He just has to find you first!' My mind said, trying to comfort me. I tried to believe it, I really did but it was looking less and less like it was going happen every minute.

That's when the door opened.

I looked up and saw one of the henchman, (Henchlizard?) walk in and pull me up. He smirked at me and said, "Looks like the bait has been crying."

I turned my face away as he carried me down the hallway and dropped me in the big room again. This time my dad and Monroe stood there looking horrified at the state I was in.

Crumpled and hair tangled awfully. Mascara running from my tears and scrapes all along my arm from the glass that had been broken.

"Let her go!" Dad yelled looking very angry.

It took my effort not to ask him for help.

"You want her back?" The man said lifting me up by my arm and I grimaced as his hands dug into the cuts. "But, what if I like her here?"

Dad took a step forward and Monroe shifted in anger.

"You, Blutbad! You side with the Grimm?"

"For now." Monroe replied with a low growl.

I couldn't help but smile a little bit at that.

Dad walked right up to the man and stared him straight in the eye, "You will let her go right now."

The man sneered, "Make me."

Wrong thing to say...

Dad punched the man in the face and I tumbled to the ground. Monroe was beside me in an instant and he picked me up, hiding me before going into the fight to help Dad.

I watched from my hiding place as the fight went down. I could never tell who was winning, there were just bodies everywhere trying to knock over the other. But there were two against... Like millions. By the end the man called off his troops and they retreated, screaming out a warning that they would have their revenge.

Dad didn't even blink at that, but Monroe looked slightly worried.

They walked over to where I hid and I smiled at Dad leaping into his arms, "Thank you for coming so quickly!"

He held me close and said "I came as fast I could."

"It was good for me." I said and pulled away looking at Monroe and giving him a hug as well, "Thank you for coming as well!"

He nodded and gave me a tight squeeze.

All three of us stood and hurried out of the warehouse.

When we were in the car, I turned to my saviours and asked, "How... How did you find me anyway?"

They looked at each other and then Monroe gave a sheepish smile and said "I followed your scent. It is really distinguishable."

I shied away and smiled, "Well thank you. Both of you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Secrets  
**

The next day I got to school and Pippa ran up to me and said, "Planning on staying today?"  
I laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that yesterday."

Her eyebrows scrunched together a little, "What happened to you? You so zonked out and then looked insanely freaked! Are you okay?"

I paused a little, not really sure how to answer her. How could I tell her? How was I supposed to tell her without disclosing my family information?

She nudged me, looking really concerned.

"Nothing. It's nothing." I said shrugging.

But she knew me better and pulled me away from the crowd that was filing into the school. She pushed me against the wall and said, "Tell me Chantelle Burkhardt. Tell me right now."

I cringed a little and then turned to her and said "It's a family secret."

She put her hands on her hips and popped one to the right, "Secret uh? Since when do you care about that stuff?"

"It's actually interesting?" I said with a shrug. Knowing full well I was going to end up telling her everything in a second.

She raised an eyebrow and said "Just tell me already!

Sighing I broke into the explanation of what a Grimm was, as I did I looked at her and saw her shift. She turned into a sheep. I opened my eyes wide and backed up a little.

She jumped back and said in a frightened voice, "I thought a family member had to die before you inherited the Grimm genes!"

"I don't know why I have it now. But... But Pippa, why are you a sheep?" I said softly.

She shifted back and said "I'm a Seelengut."

"So a sheep." I said with a small smile.

Her demeanor changed as I was relaxed about it. She came off the wall giving me a small smile in return. She walked over to me and said in a shy voice, "So you're not going to kill me then?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Why would I kill you? I am not even a Grimm quite yet."

She deflated a little and fell to the ground, "Whose side do you receive this awful gift from?"

"My dad. It's not an awful gift Pippa." I said sitting down beside her. "Actually, I think this is the best thing that could've happened to me. I mean think about it. I was going off the rails, this has straightened my course."

Pippa laughed, "That is definitely true!"

I lightly punched her in the arm and we made our way back into the school. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach but I decided to just ignore it. I had to focus on school right now and not run out of class again. If I had a bad a dream I would deal with it the normal way. Sit calmly and ignore the weird looks I would receive, if there were any.

"Chantelle?" Pippa said waving a hand in front of my face. I jolted out of my thoughts and looked up at her.

"Sorry, did you say something?" I asked giving an apologetic look.

She rolled her eyes and repeated, "I said are we going to class now?"

"Yeah, we can go now." I replied and we began the short walk to our first class.

We began the walk to class and I had to stop myself from looking at Pippa. It was so weird to think that she had been hiding this from me. Did she not think that she could've told me? To be honest I was a little hurt to think of that.

When we arrived at class we took our seats and the teacher gave me a piercing look, but I simply ignored him. I didn't need to explain myself. Not at all.

"Well class today we shall..." He began and I forced myself to listen to his monologue speech about... About something.

Okay, so I wasn't listening,

I told you, English was my worst subject. I just hated it!

Pippa looked interested though. Well what did she know? She was a sheep! Okay, that was mean.

The class tired on and I fought to keep my eyes open. So that I wouldn't dream and I have another break down. That was the last thing I needed.

"Chantelle?" Mr. Jacobs said.

I sat up and replied "Yes?"

"Am I boring you?" He said with an annoyed glimmer in his eye.

Now I wanted to reply sarcastically, _No sir not at all! I am simply lying on my desk almost sleeping because I am completely enthralled!_ But I knew that would just get me into even more trouble. So I sat up straighter and looked him straight in the eye, "No."

"Then do please try and participate?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now to continue..."

I think the class ended a half hour later. Honestly I couldn't tell you. I just stood with everyone else and stumbled to my next class.

My next class was Math and I suppose I was fairly good at that one. I was at least able to stay awake during it!

"Ah you decided to join us today Chantelle. Thank you." My teacher Mr. Kenton said as I took my seat at the back.

I smiled "Yes I figured, 'Why not?'"

Mr. Kenton raised an eyebrow but said nothing more.

He was my favourite teacher I think, very relaxed and helpful. Probably why I was doing so well in this class!

I suffered through the rest of the day and just barely survived.

After school I walked out to the front with Pippa. As I stood and we talked Monroe's yellow bug pulled into the parking lot and he got out running towards us.

"Chantelle!" He said running over and stopping in front of me looking anxious.

"What is it?" I asked concern running through me.

"We have a problem..." He whispered offering me his hand.

Nodding I said good bye to Pippa and ran off with Monroe. We hoped into his car and drove off. I watched my school disappear and Pippa standing there with a sad look on her face. I felt bad for leaving her, but I had other things to worry about right now. For example, whatever Monroe had to tell me... Yes that was it.

"What is so urgent?" I asked as we drove.

"Something bad just happened at the store."

"Like...?" I asked motioning with my hand for him to elaborate.

He ran a hand through his hair shaking his head, "Well, it has to do with your mom..."

Now I was really interested. Something urgent that involved my mom? Since when?

No offence to her of course but nothing interesting ever happened to her. She didn't know about Grimms or Wesen creatures either. How could something urgent possibly surround her?

Monroe must've seen me trying to figure it out because he then continued with his story, "A Wesen, a prince to be exact, came into the store and... Well let's just say he needed help getting over a... Well an obsession."

"Continue..." I replied.

"Do you remember when your mom was in a coma?" He said slowly.

I nodded, of course I did. It was the week (Month?) all my grades dropped. Dad thought it was that stress and part of it was... Most of it wasn't. But more on that later...

"Well, the prince woke her up and now... They are well... They are in love with each other."

"WHAT!?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Confessions  
**

"Monroe, speak now. Tell me what you know. Right. Now." I said with emphasis as we drove through the town and to the spice shop. He and Rosalie both worked there. It was kind of a second job for him since he owned a clock repair and making shop thing... I wasn't really sure on that detail.

He paused as we got out of the car and then said "I'll tell you inside. Right now can we just get inside?"

I nodded and looked around as we made our way inside. Suddenly I was very nervous and didn't want anyone to see me and Monroe together. They might get the wrong idea... Especially those who were Wesen and knew who my dad was. It could get complicated really fast.

When he unlocked the store, he hurried me inside locking the door behind him. He turned to face me and exhaled loudly, running a hand over his face.

"Do you want to sit down?" He asked motioning to the back of the store.

"No, I want to know what is going on!" I replied with my hands on my hips.

"Then you're going to want to sit down..." He said and I followed him to the back of the store where I took a seat on one of the chairs. I crossed my legs and crossed my arms over my chest, "Explain yourself."

He sat down across from me and sighed, "You remember of course how your mom was in a coma month ago?"

So we were back to this... "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

He began, "Well it was magic that put her in that coma. Me, your dad and Rosalie all tried our bests to find a cure for her... But there just wasn't one to be found. And then, she just woke up."

"I remember that," I said thoughtfully "the doctors said it was a miracle!"

Monroe nodded and looked away, "Well it was magic that woke her up. It wasn't a miracle."

I looked up at him in shock, "Wh-What do you mean?"

He sighed, "I mean your mom didn't just come out of the coma. She was forced from it... Or I guess I better term would be saved from it." He paused and shook his head, "Look it's complicated to explain!"

On crossing my legs and sitting forward slightly I looked him in the eye, "Monroe, I get that my mom was taken out of her coma by magic... But what does this have to do with a prince and them together?"

"Everything!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "It has to do with everything I have just told you!"

"So you're saying, that the reason my mom woke up had to do with something the prince did?"

He nodded, "He woke her up remember?"

"Yeah, yeah I remember! But how?" I said waving him off, getting impatient.

Why was he so intent on beating around the bush?

"Well, to put it simply... He kissed her." He replied looking nervous and awkward.

I was stunned... My mom and, this prince guy? I couldn't even believe it, I had always thought that my mom loved dad... Yet how was that true if she and this other guy were, as Monroe said, obsessed with each other? I felt like my world was breaking into pieces around me. Pieces so tiny there was no way to get them all back.

"H-how did you find out about this?" I whispered. I knew it had happened at the shop. But why? Why had they come here?

"Well, the prince came into the store and asked me for help. He came in a few other times and I told him to bring in the girl he wanted to be cured from. When I found out it was your mom... I had to do something!" He said looking sad.

"Monroe... This is the last thing I need right now. Remember we have to find a way to save my dad!" I paused looking at the desk beside me, "Don't tell him okay? He doesn't need this stress right now."  
He nodded and stood, "I am going to go make sure I haven't lost any customers. Rosalie would be pissed if I did."

"When is she coming back?" I asked as he went to leave.

He paused, "Soon, I hope." And then he was gone.

Sighing I stayed where I was. More stress was exactly what I needed right now! I decided that I wouldn't confront my mom about this. There was always the chance that she would get all upset and Dad would find out.

I also hoped that by not telling, I was doing the best thing for him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Rebellious Nature**

When Monroe finally drove me home at the end of his work day, I waved good bye and ran up the steps into my house. My head was still spinning from all the information Monroe had laid upon me. So my mom was cheating on my dad. My dad didn't know and there was a prince in town.

Monroe didn't know who the man was but he knew he was fairly tall and bald. To Monroe he was a little menacing, but all in all a very good looking fellow. When he'd said, that I couldn't help but retort '_That_ is comforting!" He'd apologized quickly but I waved him off.

Walking into the house I heard my mom call from the kitchen, "Chantelle? Chantelle is that you?"

Sighing I made my way into the kitchen and waved, "Hello!"

She frowned, "Where have you been?"

"Out." I replied simply while thinking, _Learning about your social activities..._

"Why are you home so late?" She questioned.

Annoyed with her questions, I just shrugged. Grabbing an apple off the table I walked out and up to my room. Leaving her yelling after me to come back down. I ignored her easily and slammed my door shut. There was no way she was going to boss me around anymore!

Opening my bag I pulled out my science text book and note book. Taking a pen out of my drawer, I tapped my chin and began to write up my lab on the forms of Carbon. Not hard work, but just so much to remember, not wanting to do it didn't help my work habit either.

After a little bit there was a knock on my door and my dad walked in. A look of dismay on his face.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully as he walked in.

He smiled quickly and then his face went back to dismay and serious, "You left your mom pretty upset down there." He remarked giving me _What's up?_ look.

I shrugged again and finished up the lab.

"Chantelle..." Dad said with a slight warning tone in his voice.

Looking up at him and sighed. No, I wasn't going to tell him of course, but I did say "What do you want me to say Dad?"

He blinked and shook his head, "I thought we had stopped this rebellious faze..."

"You thought wrong." I replied bluntly "I'm a teen Dad! It's in my nature."

"No, not your nature!" He said; his voice dangerously close to yelling.

I stood up and walked away. Looking out my window and said without looking at him, "Dad, you can't tell me how to feel."

"True," Came his reply, "but I can tell you what to do."

I spun looking at him in horror. He was never the one who took the iron fist on me. Dad was always the one who tried to understand where I was coming from and how I felt. He was the one who actually cared about my feelings and how to deal with me and talk to me! Why did he care so much that I ignored Mom? _Well it is his wife and your mom..._My mind rationalized. I snapped back at it, _Thank you smart ass_.

"Are you listening to me?" Dad asked taking my shoulders.

For a second I thought he was going to shake me. But he didn't, he just stared into my eyes. As if the reason behind my actions were somehow hidden there.

"I don't know what you want me to say..." I whispered.

"The _truth_!" He replied.

Pulling away I sat on my bed looking at the ground, "I don't have a reason."

"What?" He said unbelieving.

I looked up into his eyes and repeated my lie "I don't have a reason."

Shaking his head he turned on his heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him. Making it clear to me that he was angry and that our talk wasn't over. To be fair to myself, it was never really over.

"Arrgh." I cried out in frustration falling back on my bed. Stretching out like a starfish across it. I didn't need him mad at me.

Considering that he may not be here for much longer.  
Try as I might, I couldn't think of a way to tell him. I didn't _want_ to tell him either! It would just crush him to know that his wife, not only didn't really remember him, but that she was cheating on him now too! No he didn't need that with the fact that he had a death sentence. One we _still _didn't know how to stop yet!

Closing my eyes I let my brain slip away and the dreams come.

Once again there I was outside of Monroe's house. Running away from the Löwen.  
_Okay, focus on this scene!_ I thought as I reached the forest and began to run faster. I looked around me and saw the familiar trees. I ran faster and tried to find a way to deflect the fast approaching tackling. I saw sticks lying around but nothing that would be able to harm the animal. Not even good enough to defend myself! I felt the paws on my back and tried to make myself wake up. Not wanting to look into those gold eyes. Not wanting to see the hunger that dwelled there, the hatred. But I saw everything, felt everything. Turned around, staring into those menacing eyes. I turned away for a quick second and saw a scaly tail lurk away. I gasped as my head was torn off and I was jolted awake.

I knew.

I knew how to save my dad!

The next morning I woke up and pulled on a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue cardigan. I hurried my makeup and my hair. Ending up getting frustrated and just tying it in a messy bun. I put on a black tuque and stumbled down the stairs to the front door.

My parents called me from the kitchen. I ignored, grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

I began running down the street in the direction of Monroe's house, but a quarter into it I began huffing and puffing. His house was way too far away for me to run. School was closer!

I didn't want to wait 'till after school to tell him though! I had to tell him how we could ensure my dad's safety as soon as possible.

There was a buzzing in my pant pocket and I took it out to see my dad's smiling face on the caller ID. Slowly and hesitantly I pressed to take the call.

"Hello?" I said carefully.

"Chantelle?" His voice came from the other side, "Where are you?"

"Uh, walking to school..." I replied.

I could hear him sigh on the other side of the line. He wasn't impressed with my actions. He took a breath and then asked, "Why didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Not hungry." I said simply. I didn't want to give him long elaborated answers. All I wanted was to get off the phone and call Monroe, (I'd stolen his number off of Dad's phone.) get to his house and explain to him my idea.

I wasn't sure why I didn't just tell Dad what I was doing.

Probably because he would either reject the idea or insist on coming with me. I didn't want him to know my idea. Not until Monroe said that it was even remotely possible for it to take place. I seriously hoped it was. We had no other good ideas and I could feel in my gut that we were running out of time.

"Chantelle," Dad continued "I know that we didn't end on a good note last night but please, think for a minute! We don't need to fight and act cold to each other!"

I felt bad then; there was no reason to make him suffer for something he can't control. "I'm sorry Dad," I began "but I just had to get to school. That's all."

He sighed again, "Well have a good day."

"You too." I replied and hung up.

Exhaling I looked through my contacts and dialed Monroe's number.

"Hello?" A hesitant voice answered on the other side.

"Hey Monroe, it's me. Chantelle." I replied. He sounded worn out and I felt bad. I had a feeling I woke him up, "Sorry if I woke you up." I added.

"It's okay." I heard him say groggily "How did you even get my number?" He asked.

"My dad... I stole it from his phone." I replied my voice hinted with mischief.

He chuckled on the other side and I could see in my head shaking his head, "Okay little missy. What's up?"

"I think I know how to save my dad." I stated.  
There was silence on the other end. I could hear him breathing slowly but he said nothing. Not for a long time. I stood on the side of the road, blocking my face, trying to act inconspicuously, from the cars passing by.

"How?" He finally said.

"I'll tell you soon. Could you, uh, come pick me up?" I asked hesitantly.

He laughed again, "Sure, where are you?"

"Standing on the street. Um, Channing street." I said looking at the sign that was at the crosswalk.  
I think I was making his morning because he laughed again, harder this time and choked out, "Okay Chantelle, I will be there soon."

"Thanks!" I replied and hung up.

Now was the task of staying out of sight. To not attract attention or to let my dad see me when he drove to work.

I knew he would find out eventually that I had skipped school again. He would get a call and then I would have to explain what was going on with him. Well, hopefully by that point I would be able to give him the answers we'd been looking for.

As I stood on the street, pacing a little back forth. Turning away whenever a car drove by or close to where I was. If I heard them start to slow down I would start to walk in a certain direction to not arouse suspicion. They all eventually moved on but I was starting to think Monroe wasn't coming when I heard a car stop beside me.

Glancing over I saw his car idling there and his hand motioning for me to hurry up and get in. Taking a quick look around, I climbed into his car quickly. We drove off to his house, neither of us talked until we got there.

When we arrived I climbed out rapidly and hurried to his front door, he was close behind me. Unlocking his door, we walked in and I sat down on his couch.

He came into the room and crossed his arms saying, "So what is this amazing plan of yours?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Game Plan  
**

I took a breath and began my explanation, "Well in my dream, vision thing, last night. When I was about to get killed, I saw our answer!"

He nodded "And what was it?"

"I saw the scaly tail of one those lizard creatures that kidnapped me." I replied with a triumphant grin.

Monroe just stared at me, "How is that a solution?"

Sighing I ran my hand through my hair and said as calmly as I could, "It's a solution because if we find them, and take them out we can save my dad!"

"Except that it wasn't the lizards that kill your dad, it's the Löwen." He reasoned.

I was getting frustrated now. He was right of course but I knew this was right! It had to be!

Taking a breath I said in a defeated voice, "The only other option we have is to keep him away from your house for awhile..."

"Okay that's just harsh!" He replied.

"Do you want him to die?" I asked looking into his eyes.

He shook his head and stood up walking into the kitchen. Leaving me to sit and wonder about what was going to happen.

A chiming in my pocket told me that I had a call.

Taking it out I saw I had a call from Dad, this should be good.

"Hello?"

"Chantelle, where are you?" Dad's voice came from the other side.

"I'm at school." I lied; he couldn't know that I was at Monroe's.

I heard him exhale in frustration on the other side "I know you're not Chantelle. Your school called and said that you skipped school... again."

Forcing a laugh I replied, "Well you got me!"

"Where are you really?"

I hesitated "Uh... I am at the mall... Yeah, I am at the mall."

"You're at the mall?" He asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes, yes I am."

Dad chuckled, "No you're not Chantelle." And then he hung up.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and sighed. I looked up at Monroe and shook my head. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to say. Dad obviously didn't believe me at all. Who knew what he was going to do to try and find me!

That's when Monroe's phone rang and he picked it up saying "Hi Nick."

My heart jumped to my throat as he said that.

"Who, Chantelle? No I haven't seen her." He said into the phone giving me a 'You owe me look.' I waved him off saying quietly, "Yeah yeah okay."

Only hearing one end of a conversation can be very strange. All I could hear were Monroe's replies. So I zoned them out for a little bit, until I heard him say "You don't have to come here. Really you don't."

Then I rejoined the world of what they were talking about.

"Yeah Nick I know this is bad but she can't be doing anything awful." He paused, "She can't be that rebellious!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

"No you're right, I don't know her as well as you do." He sighed rolled his eyes.

I had to place my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't make a sound.

"Yes alright. Goodbye Nick." He ended the call, hanging up his phone he looked at me and said "Bad news, your dad is on his way."

"Well isn't that just brilliant." I muttered, "What do I do? How can I explain to him why I am here?"

Monroe shrugged, "Just tell him what you told me."

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest, "You think it is that simple with my dad? He will want more answers than I have, or than I can even give him!" I uncrossed my arms and ran a hand through my hair, untangling the starting knots as I did. It just wasn't looking promising here.

"You could hide..." Monroe suggested slowly and thoughtfully.

I perked up at the idea, "Okay where?"

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow, "You are seriously going to hide from your own father? Why on earth would you do that?"

"I lied and told him I am at the mall. That's where he thinks I am. I need to not be here. I want the lie to work! He already thinks I am a trouble teen." I explained with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Fine, fine I get it." He said shaking his head, "I guess you can hide in the closet there and you can then still listen in? Unless you would rather not hear what we are talking about?"

I nodded, "Sounds good." And I ran over to the closet and crawled in with the coats and curled into a ball, making myself comfortable.

Monroe came over and gave me a 'I don't want to do this.' look but I just waved him off and motioned for him to close the door. Knowing my dad, he would be here any second.

I was right. Almost as soon as Monroe had shut me in the closet I could hear the doorbell ring. It was slightly muffled, telling me that I would have to listen very carefully to the conversation that was about to take place.

There were muffled voices of 'hello' and 'how are you' that slowly became slightly clearer. Monroe told Dad to take a seat on the couch and that he'd go get them something to drink.

I rolled my eyes, Come_ on Monroe, just get him to talk and then make him go!_

"What can I help you with?" Monroe's voice floated back into the scene.

Dad paused before speaking and said "Help. I need your help."

"Okay, what is it this time?"

He answered with a distressed voice, "Help find Chantelle. I think she might be in danger."

"What do you mean in danger?" Monroe asked shaking his head.

"I mean, I was in the station today and there was a report that some gang was kidnapping people." He paused here to take a breath "And I saw a picture of the leader in the gang. Monroe it was the leader of the Skalengeck. The people who take Chantelle that one time!"

"Wait, so you're telling me that the Skalengeck are taking people? Not just people who are related to Grimms or something?"

Dad sighed, "Seems that way. I don't know if they are related or not. So far they have taken mostly children, teens."

I couldn't see anyone so I wasn't sure what was going on at that moment. I could guess that they were sitting though. No one spoke and I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my breathing. I doubted they'd hear me but to my ears my breathing was loudest sound in the room.

"What are you going to do?" Monroe asked.

"Find my daughter and keep her safe." Dad replied, I heard him ruffle around in his pocket and I panicked. If he was going to call me, my ringtone would be heard. These doors certainly weren't soundproof. Reaching into my pocket I did a quick change from 'Normal' to 'Silent'. If or when he called I just wouldn't answer.

But my phone never buzzed. Dad was calling someone though because I could hear him speaking quietly to another person. I couldn't however, tell who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fear's Hold**

I stayed in that closet for a good ten minutes before Dad stood up and left. As he left he told Monroe to call him when or if he heard from me. Monroe promised him he would.

As soon as the door was closed I crawled out and sat back down on the couch.

Monroe walked in and jumped slightly when he saw me seating there already. He sighed and shook his head, "You are definitely your dad's daughter."

"And why is that?"

"You both appear without warning."

I laughed and fiddled with my hands, "Who was he talking to at the end?"

Monroe glanced up at me and replied, "A friend. Someone you can trust. Look Chantelle, you need to go to your dad. He is really worried about you."

"So? I'm not; I know how to handle myself." I retorted.

"Yeah? You know how to handle yourself against a group of Skalengeck?" He questioned.

"I didn't die did I?"

He laughed, "You might've if we hadn't come!"

I stood up and walked out of the room to the front door. I didn't need to take this; I could just leave and figure out how to save my dad all by myself. I could also take care of myself and let the grownups worry. I was a teen, not a great teen one at that, but still a teen. There was no reason for me to stop having fun because of a group of lizards running around.

"Chantelle! Chantelle come back!" Monroe called coming after me.

I ignored him, put on my boots and coat and walked out the door. He came out behind me calling for me to come back but I didn't turn around.

Turning down his street I followed it to the main street that I knew that would eventually take me into town. Most streets here led to town anyway.

Town was closest but it wasn't where I really wanted to be. Town was where the police station was and that was where my dad was. No I didn't want to go there.

So where did I want to go?

That was a good question.

Pulling out my phone I called the one person who was always there for me.

"Hello?"

"Pippa, I need your help." I said, complete stress filling my voice.

Her voice was automatically full of concern and a want to help, "What can I do for you?"

This was why I loved her. Seriously she would drop everything and come to the other side of the world for me! "I need a place to crash."

"You and your parents have a fight again?" She asked with a slight laugh.

That was the usual reason that I came and stayed at her house on such short notice. But not this time, this time I needed to hide. I needed her help on taking down a gang. Since Monroe wouldn't help me I would have to do it myself.

"No fight or a little one, but that isn't the reason. I need you to help me do something." I said stumbling over my words a little bit.

"Okay," She said "Where are you?"

I looked around me "I am maybe 10 minutes from town. Should I meet you at the coffee house?"

"Sure. See you there." She hung up and I began my walk to town.

When I arrived it was the middle of rush time. People were beginning to come home from work, stopping at the store to get last minute groceries and not paying attention to anything or anyone but themselves.

I turned the corner and walked into the coffee house. It was a usual meeting place for teens. During their lunch break and after school it was always crowded. I guess I picked it for this reason. No one would be able to see me if they were to come in. I made sure not to sit close to the windows overlooking the streets and waited for Pippa to show up.

After five minutes she came in. I waved to her and she came rushing over sitting in the plush chair across from me.

"Why weren't you in school?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I had other things to do."

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked crossing her legs.

"That's not important." I said shaking my head, "Right now I need your help taking down a gang of..." I trailed off muttering "What did Monroe call them?"

Pippa stared at me "What are you talking about?"

"The Skalengeck!" I said "That's it! We need to take down a gang of Skalengeck."

She choked and her eyes went big "We need to do what?!"

I don't know what she was so worried about. They were just a bunch of pesky lizards! "We are going to get rid of a gang of Skalengeck. Come on Pippa stay with me here."

"You're crazy." Pippa said; her eyes wide. She stood up ready to leave.

I stood too taking her hand, "Please! I really need your help!"

She shook her head and said quietly, "I can't help you here. I'm a Seelengut remember? There is no way someone of my species can do that!"

"Then break the stereotype! Come on Pippa, I know you can do this!" I pleaded, "Please, I need to save my dad. I need to get rid of this gang!"

Pippa raised her eyebrows at me, "Save your dad? That's a new one."

Shaking my head I said "Look, he's in danger. I think I know how to save him, but I can't do it alone. I don't want to do it alone. I'm scared Pip, I need you."

Slowly she sat back down and stared at me, "What is really going on?"

"I told you, I need to save my dad." I replied bluntly.

"Yeah...but from what?"

I hesitated. Knowing Pippa she was going to help me no matter what, but I also knew she would keep questioning me until I told her what was going on.

Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair, "Getting rid of the gang will save him. Please, can you not ask questions and help me? It would make this easier."

Pippa sat back down slowly, "Can I ask one question?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied preparing myself for the worst.

"When do we start?"

I grinned, "I was hoping you'd say that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: How to Attack a Lizard Gang**

"I figured that the place would be well guarded." I told her, "So we'll either have to disguise ourselves somehow or find a way in that they won't see us."

She nodded, taking a sip of her coffee "Well do you have a map of where they are?"

"When they took me that one time I didn't get to see very much of it. I know the general area that they are located, unless of course they have changed where they are. That is a very plausible idea..." I mused and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well, we can start there. Survey the place and find out what we are up against." Pippa reasoned.

I almost felt like crying in that moment, "Thank you Pip." I whispered, "I know I am not giving you a lot of reason to come with me but... I don't think I can trust anyone else."

She nodded, "It's okay, and we're friends. I will help you even if I don't approve."

That made me smile "You never approve of my choices."

"True." She said with a shrug, "Shall we go?"

I nodded and we stood up walking out of the coffee shop and down the street. I knew the way, even though I had only been there once. When you're kidnapped the place isn't just something you forget. It stays with you forever and I guess in this situation it was lucky.

"Here we are." I said as we came to the warehouse. I slowed down and just stood there staring at the building. "It doesn't look like they are here anymore..."

"We can still look at it." Pippa replied taking my hand and leading me toward the building.

I was slightly reluctant now that I was here, but I knew that there was no backing out now. I had dragged her out here and now I had to do what we came here to do.

"Let's go around back." I suggested, motioning with my head to the go around the building.

Pippa nodded and I led her by the hand to the back. Stepping lightly, being sure not to step on the foliage on the ground. I wasn't sure how good the hearing of these creatures were, if they were even still here. If they were, I didn't need to announce our presence.

"Is there a door?" Pip whispered as we turned the corner.

I nodded, "Looks like it. Come on."

We continued on to the door. I looked back at her before opening it and slowly turned the knob. Inside my head I was praying to anyone who would listen that the door didn't creak.

I opened it slowly and there was a small squeak as the rusty hinges came to life. Pippa cringed a little at the sound and looked around, making sure no one had heard.

There was no one around.

We walked inside closing the door quietly behind us.

Inside the smell of rust and trash was overwhelming. It smelled like a sewer. I stepped a few more paces in, a little bit ahead of Pippa.

"It's okay, we're safe." I said softly.

"Are we though?" She whispered coming up beside me.

"I think so..."

"Well that's encouraging!" She said sarcastically looking ahead. "It looks pretty dark up there, are we really going to do this?"

I nodded, I had to do this. I wasn't going to let these lizards kill my dad! Not on my watch.  
Pippa sighed "Fine, where do we start?"

"This way." I said pointing to a hallway off to the side.

We walked down the hall in silence. The only sounds were the soft squeaking of our shoes on the wet floor. I was in the lead, not wanting to intimidate poor Pippa. I could hear her breathing heavily behind me and I knew she was not thrilled with what we were attempting to do. Actually, I wasn't even sure what I was attempting. I realized that I had no weapons with me and I didn't even know how to kill these creatures! I was such an idiot!

"What's the plan here? We find the lizards and what; ask them nicely to not hurt your dad? 'Cause I don't know about you but I don't think that is going to go over well!" Pippa whispered fearfully.

I winced a little, I knew she was right. "I uh... Was going to get rid of them."

"You're going to go all Grimm on me?" She almost yelled then caught herself and whispered "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe."

She stared at me and then looked ahead with a frightened expression.

We came to a fork in the hall and I didn't know which way to go. I listened and heard a distant chatter coming from the left hallway.

Figuring that would be lizards talking I motioned for Pippa to follow me down it. We walked slowly, both of us not wanting to reach our destination too soon. I was beginning to regret this, how could I possibly have thought that I could kill a whole gang of Skalengeck on my own?

"Hey? Are you okay?" Pippa asked quietly placing a hand on my arm.

I looked over at her, "What? Yeah no I am fine. Promise."

"Don't lie to me." She said angrily, "You are just as freaked out as I am."

"I'm so sorry for dragging you into this." I whispered back.

She shrugged "This is the worst thing we've done but I am with you one hundred percent."

I nodded, "Let's get this over with then."

We continued on and I took a quick glance over my shoulder before focusing wholly on the object at hand. Kill the Skalengeck. That was the end goal and the only option.

The voices got louder as we approached. I could tell they were in Wesen form because of the roughness of their voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying but someone was getting scolded.

There were voices raised and I cringed as a screech filled the hall through a bolted door.

Pippa inched closer to me and her Wesen form coming out for a brief moment. She shuttered in fear, clutching my hand in hers.

I patted her shoulder reassuringly and looked around me. There was a steel pipe lying on the ground. It wasn't the best form of defense but it could give me an edge and least a form of weapon. I picked it up and held it firmly in my free hand.

Pippa looked at it wearily, "I don't think that will give you much protection Chantelle."

"It's better than nothing." I replied squeezing it harder, taking comfort from its cold and firm feel.

More voices could be heard down the hall and I dragged Pippa along farther. The voices got louder and louder, but these weren't torturous. These ones were low voices and they were planning. What they were planning was too soft to hear but there was a lot of "Yes... That could work." And "No! Not that way!" I could only assume they were talking about my dad.

Either way, they had to die.

I snuck forward, slowing my speed ever so slightly and peeked around the corner.

I group of them were sitting around a table, there were papers everywhere and they were arguing over them.

Turning back around the corner, I heaved a deep breath and smiled at Pippa before jumping around the corner and walking in.

"Hello boys." I said in a drawling voice.

They looked up in fear and stood, backing away from the door.

"It's you!" One of them cried in fear.

I smiled, "You remember me then? Yes I am the daughter of the Grimm and I am also a Grimm myself. You made a bad choice coming after me."

They made for the door but I swung my pipe and hit one square in the jaw. He went down and I grinned at how that had worked.

The others looked at their buddy on the floor and then ran at me all at once.

Panic seized my heart but I didn't let it stop me. I was a Grimm! This is what I was born for!  
Taking another breath I turned in a circle and hit them two more. They went down but unlike the first

Skalengeck I didn't knock this one out. They stayed down for a minute looking dazed as the other one cornered me. He knocked my pipe out of my hands and morphed into a Wesen. I stared at him, unafraid as he brought is large teeth close to my face.

I could smell his putrid breath and closed my eyes as they began to sting.

Feeling what was available behind me I found only a smooth surface. Knowing I had no other choice I ducked under him and rolled away further away from my escape.

I looked up at the Wesen who were now all once again standing. Heaving a sigh I grabbed one of the chairs and flung it at them. Two were hit and went down. Leaving only one more standing.

Sadly, I could see he was also the strongest one.

He came toward me with a manic grin, wiping a bit of blood from this forehead.

I felt something sting my arm and I glanced quickly down to see a small scratch running up my arm. I winced at the blood coming out of it.

I ignored it though and then turned back to my enemy, "I only let you my dad I said furiously."

He laughed, "Oh you won't will you? And what makes you think you can do anything against us?"

"Because I have the power of a Träumer and you shall not harm me or my family!" I said, knowing full well all I could do was have psychic dreams.

Still, the Skalengeck didn't seem to realize that. He looked at me in stunned horror, "No, that is hardly fair that a Träumer be allowed to also be a Grimm!"

I gave my best evil smile "Didn't anyone tell you? Life isn't fair. Now, you will leave my father alone. Do we understand each other?"

"Look girl, I hear you loud and clear but the fact is that are working for someone and he is paying us a lot of money to deal with your dad. They will be coming after you as well. So if I were you, I would be running from here as fast as I could and not looking back." He replied walking closer so that he was standing right over me. "Do_ we _understand each other?"

I glared at him and then moved towards the door. I kept my eyes on him as I exited the room grabbed Pippa's hand and ran away from there as fast as we could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I know this is like first time I have actually written an author's note for this story and I apologize for that! I just forget to do it on the actual document whenever I upload them! **** Oops! Oh well here it is now and I will try and remember for the chapters to come. I would just like to first off apologize for the large gaps in between each chapter. I know how annoying that must be and I will try and resolve that. Also I appreciate any reviews you can give on how the story is progressing. It is really helpful and I love to hear them! I hope anyone who is reading this is enjoying the story, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read it. It means a lot. So yeah sorry for the gaps in between chapters and reviews please! :D You guys are the best!**

Also I only own the storyline and the OCs, the rest is to the creators of Grimm. 

**Chapter 11: The Truth of Being a Träumer **

We ran out of the warehouse and far down the street. I was trying to put as much distance between us and the warehouse as possible. We came to a more civilized part of town and stopped there to catch our breaths.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I said wincing at the scratch on my arm.

Pippa shrugged "I told you I was with you no matter what. And I must say, you did most of the work anyway. Sorry I couldn't be more help!"

I shrugged "Don't worry about it."

"Where to next?"

"I guess I should go home." I replied, that was the last place I wanted to be. But I knew I had to go home and face the music eventually. Why not now right?

Pippa nodded "Okay, well good luck then. I'm going home too, don't worry I won't tell my family about your idiotic ideas."

Despite the gravity of the situation I had to grin. Oh Pip, always trying to make everyone feel better. I could only assume it was in her nature.

I waved at her as she hurried off down the street. When she was out of sight, I sucked in a breath of my own and walked away in the opposite direction.

As I walked, I saw a car coming toward me. Inside was Dad and not surprisingly Monroe. Those two seemed to always be together!

Monroe pointed at me and they came to a stop beside me.

I grinned at them through the window, "Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Get in the car Chantelle. We're going home." My dad growled angrily.

I gladly jumped in saying "What a coincidence, I was just on my way there!"

"Good, we have a lot to talk about." He said and we drove off.

Monroe looked at me through the review mirror and I smiled and waved. He stared at me and then asked "Where have you been all day Chantelle?"

"I was busy." I replied vaguely. No need to worry them with my story of attacking a group of Wesen. I sighed and stared out the window. I raised my hand and pressed it against my wound. It was still bleeding pretty heavily and I wanted to hide it from the peering eyes of my father and his wolf friend. I grinned at the thought. I guess we did have a pet dog.

Dad cleared his throat and asked "Chantelle you can't keep running off like that. There is too much at stake now and you need to keep safe!"

I rolled my eyes "I'm fine Dad okay? I'm still alive and that has to count for something right?" I shrugged "Besides, I was with Pip."

"Yeah but Pip can't protect you and these creatures don't care if you're in a group!" Dad retorted. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. It wasn't my fault I liked to be on my own. He just hated that he couldn't always keep an eye on me. I couldn't help but think that maybe that was good for him...

We arrived at our house and Mom was waiting on the front porch looking worried. When she saw me get out of the car she rushed forward and gave me a hug "Thank God you're okay!"

I shrugged her off and winced at the sharp pain it sent shooting through my arm "I'm fine Mom." All my earlier rudeness toward her faded. She really did care if I was okay or not, no matter what mistakes she was making she really did care about us.

I didn't have to _show_ that I cared too. She was the mom, she probably already knew, besides she was used to me being a little cold.

Dad and Monroe came out and Mom ran over to Dad next, "Where was she?"

"Wondering the streets like an idiot. The kid has no regard for her own life!" Dad said, wow he was really annoyed. Maybe I should lay off the sass and rebellion for a minute and actually prove to him that I was fine and there was nothing to worry about...

Yeah, that would've worked if my arm wasn't bleeding out. I could feel the world around me start to shift. I was losing a lot of blood... But how? I hadn't been scratched that long ago, maybe fifteen minutes and it couldn't be that deep! I was wearing a jacket for crying out loud! But then again, maybe it was? Maybe I would need stitches for this?

Worry about it later! Get inside and alone so you can take a look at it! Then decide what to do!

"I'm going to go to my room okay? Leave me alone." I said and went to go into the house.

"Oh, no you don't!" A hand grabbed my arm and a cried out in pain.

Stupid, stupid, stupid family!

"Chantelle? What's wrong?" Dad asked. He let go of my arm and turned me around slowly.

There were tears pricking my eyes from the pain and I was staring up at him accusingly. He ignored my look; he reached down and took my hand off the wound. When he saw the blood seeping through my jacket and the cut that broke through to my skin he swore softly and made me take it off.

I heard Mom suck in a gasp of air and realized that it really was that bad! I made myself glance over and cried out. The wound was deep, I would definitely need stitches.

"Chantelle..." Dad said and then took my other arm and led me back to the car. "We're going to the hospital. Monroe stay with Juliet, it might be a good idea if you tell her what is going on. She needs to know the dangers now. It's time. Make her believe you!"

Monroe stared at him and then nodded, "Come on Juliet. There is a lot you need to learn."

"Dad, are you sure that is such a good idea?" I asked as we climbed into the car and he sped out of the driveway and down the street toward the hospital. I clutched my arm to keep the blood from spilling all over the seats. It was pain to try and get out of fabric!

He shook his head "No. I have a feeling it is probably the worst idea we could have, but it has to be done. Your mom deserves to know and she needs to believe in it."

I nodded and focused on trying to not focus on the pain, you can imagine how that worked out! I flinched at ever bump and cried out whenever he made a sharp turn and I was jerked to the side. I was in complete pain. It was bad.

We arrived in the hospital and Dad didn't let me walk. He picked me up and carried me into the emergency room. I will admit it was kind of embarrassing but it was better than walking. My head was swimming with spots.

"I need a doctor, her arm has been badly wounded" I heard Dad yell, it was so faint though. My eyes were starting to close.

I felt new hands grab at me and then everything went dark.

I woke up to dull voices, they were whispering about how I was going to be okay. That I had just fainted from blood loss, nothing major.

My eyes blinked open and I looked over to see a blood package with an IV attached to it beside me. I blinked again and sat up. "Dad?"

"Hey, how're you feeling?"  
"My arm is in pain but other than that fine. A little tired if anything." I replied, bringing up the arm that wasn't attached to a million cords and rubbed my head.

"You're probably tired from the blood loss." A man in a white coat said. He looked to be about twenty with ruffled dark hair and kind blue eyes, "We'd like to keep you here over night if that's alright." He paused and then said "I'm Doctor Banks by the way."

"As long as I can make it to school tomorrow." I laughed shaking my head a little. "And I think you know my name already Doctor."

Dad grinned at me; he knew I would gladly miss school again. Still, I probably should go tomorrow.

The doctor grinned "You may be late but we should be able to arrange that. You'll need to come back here in a week so we can check your stitches. Until then, don't do any strenuous activities that could cause the stitches to come out."

I nodded "I can do that."

"Excellent, I will leave you two in peace then. Press the call button if you need anything Miss Burkhardt."

"Thank you."

He nodded and then left the room.

"Have you heard anything from Monroe?" I asked when we were alone.

Dad hesitated and then nodded "Your mom... Well she thought we were crazy and then Monroe showed her who he really was and well... She fainted but does believe us now."

I couldn't help but laugh. Poor mom, kind of served her right though. Maybe she would stop seeing that guy now. Dad still didn't know and I wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

He could remain oblivious for now.

Maybe Mom would figure herself out and he would never have to know anyway. I had to talk to her about this, she needed to know that I wasn't going to let her hurt Dad. He was already going through enough as she would have just discovered, he didn't need her shit.

"So you said we had a lot to discuss." I urged Dad, remembering what he had said before we'd driven home.

He nodded again "I need Monroe here though and I don't think your mother is able to leave the house right now.

"She can deal, get them both over here. I want to know."

Dad raised his eyebrows at me, but stood and walked out of the room to call Monroe. I could hear him talking through the door. He laughed a little and then said "She wants to know Monroe, we did tell her."

He came back into the room with a grin on his face "They're on their way. Also your mom isn't too happy with me for not telling her about this sooner and she is worried about you. Well you and your murderous dreams... That's how she put it."

I laughed "That certainly sounds like her!"

Dad smiled in agreement and sat on the edge of my bed "You sure you're feeling okay?"

"Absolutely." I nodded "No need to worry about me."

"Well obviously I did thought didn't I?" He pointed out.

Yes okay he was right! But I had everything under control! I was never in any REAL harm! Not really anyway! I would have told them eventually...  
I  
"How did you ever get that?" He asked, reaching up and gently cupping my arm. Lifting it up to examine it.

Okay, I really didn't want to tell him this. He would just flip out and besides, I'd learnt my lesson! I didn't him to rant about how immature and dangerous a decision it had been. I already knew that! "I uh... got into a fight.." I muttered.

Well, it wasn't really a lie!

Dad slowly nodded and said "Okay..."

"It's not a big deal." I said shaking it off.

"Chantelle, you're in the hospital. It _is_ a big deal! What kind of fight was it? Who was involved? How the hell did it even happen?" He said, hammering me with questions.

I sighed and said "Fine! I'll tell you, but if you freak out I will never tell you anything again okay?" Taking a deep breath I told him all about my master plan. How we went back to the Skalengeck hide out, how I attacked them and was doing really well and then got cut. I told him about how they said they were working for someone and how I know it was a stupid idea but I was trying to keep him safe.

He stared at me and then pulled me close to his chest "You take after me Chantelle." He sat back and looked me in the eye "Let's not tell your mom that version and I think your injuries are enough of a punishment, but I want you at school every day this week and I want you to come straight home. No more random escapades without me knowing about it first. " He smiled "Are we clear on that?"

"Yes. I promise." I replied looking down.

We sat silently for the while we waited for the other two to arrive. Mom came rushing through the door first. She crashed beside me on the bed and pulled me into a hug "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"I'm fine Mom. Promise." I choked out, she was squeezing me tightly and making it hard to breathe.

She nodded and pulled back. She stared at me for a few more minutes and then I looked up at Monroe "Tell me whatever it is you need to tell me."

A grin broke out on his face and he dragged a chair over next to my bed. "You're still the same Chantelle." He shook his head then explained "We've had some more information come up on what exactly a Träumer is."

"Yeah?"

"It would seem you can do more than just receive visions of the future." Monroe started "You can manipulate them, choose what you want to see. You are the master of the vision once you have seen it once."

I sat up, very interested "So you are saying that I could simply save my dad by manipulating the dream?"

Monroe shook his head "No, it isn't that simple sadly. It is a risk to change the dream, you need to be strong enough to remember that that isn't the real world. I know that sounds easy but when you are in a vision, it seems incredibly real right?"

I slowly bopped my head up and down.

"You forget what it is until you wake up, then you realize what it truly is. However, if we could train you to manipulate the vision we could have an easier time of trying to save Nick here."

"Okay, so I have to find out how to control this... ability?" I tried out the word and smiled. Yes this was what I would call it.

Monroe grinned "Exactly, "It won't be easy though."

I sighed "It never is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, so I really appreciate all the follows, favourites and reviews you guys have done for this story. You're all amazing thank you so much! Here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Keep those reviews coming, they really help with my motivation and helpful tips are always appreciated! **

**Chapter 12: Control  
**

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Monroe asked a few days later in his living room.

He was finally going to show me how to control my ability. And about freaking time, I mean sure I'd needed time to recover but three days was a little extensive, don't you think? Either way I was going to learn and Monroe would be my tutor.

I nodded "Yes I'm sure. I need to learn how to do this." I would do anything if it meant I could keep my family together. If that included diving into the dangerous depths of my mind, then so be it!

Monroe leaned forward on his chair toward me where I was sitting on the couch. He looked me in the eye and explained "You need to be relaxed for this to work Chantelle; I need you to lie down and close your eyes."

I swung my legs onto the couch, stretching myself out on its length. I closed my eyes and waited for my next instructions. My mind began to float away though before I could hear them. I let it go, knowing that I needed to get in my dream state to be able to do anything.

My brain took me to the place where the scene took place. I could feel my blood pumping as I rushed through the forest. Hunted, like an animal. The trees looked real and the breeze that whipped across my face was even more so. I didn't think, all I could think about was running; getting away from my pursuers. I felt as if there was something I needed to remember... But I couldn't think of it. My brain was too caught up in the chase.

The brush underneath my feet tangled around them and made me trip. I caught myself just in time but the trip had made me slow down and now I could hear the footsteps catching up to me. I pushed myself to run faster but it was pointless. I was exhausted, there was no more urgency left inside of me.

Still, there was something that was telling me I had to. There was a different voice whispering in the back of my mind. It told me that I had to change my fate, there was a way and I had to listen closely to do it. Yielding to it, I did as I was told.

_Stop running. _It commanded. Thinking it was crazy I did as I was told. _Turn around and face the L__ö__wen, you can do this Chantelle._

Still thinking I was out of my mind for doing this, I turned around and looked the lion beast in the eye. It slowed a little as I stopped and walked toward me; licking its lips with pleasure. I shuddered as I stared at it. It stalked toward me and I stared at it in fear. No, no I had to keep running! I could stand here and let that beast get me! I needed to escape! Why couldn't I just run?

_Keep your head Chantelle! This is for the greater good here! _The voice returned in my head. _You need to beat the L__ö__wen. Not physically really, just... Well use your imagination. _

I rolled my eyes a little, as helpful as the voice was it was equal parts unhelpful! I had to defeat the Löwen uh? With my imagination uh? Right okay. Still, I felt the urgent tone in the voice's voice and knew I had to do this. If I failed bad things would happen. We couldn't have that.

Focusing on the creature in front of me, I willed it to stop. To disobey whatever orders it was following. I willed it to change the fate of this nightmare. I could see something starting to take effect in his eyes. The creature shook its massive head, as if he had a headache. Eventually, after more prodding from me, it turned around and ran off.

When it was a good distance away, I heard the squeals of something dying. Or more than one something. It squealed, hissed among other distress calls.

I covered my ears and fell to the ground exhausted.

My eyes opened slowly and I blinked the sleep out of my eyes. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I knew I had accomplished a great task. Looking over at Monroe, I saw his face was a mask of worry. He didn't know I'd succeeded!

"I think I did it." I whispered.

"What?"

"I did it." I repeated, a little louder "I changed the Löwen's mind!" I stood up and threw myself into his arms "I did it Monroe! My dad is going to live!"

Monroe held me awkwardly and when I pulled back I jumped away and danced around his living room. He watched me with obvious amusement in his eyes. "So what did you do?"

I stopped dancing and looked at him "I made the Löwen turn around and attack the people who made him go after my father. When the Löwen comes for Dad, the Skalengeck are going to be in for a nasty surprise. I just need to make sure Dad does exactly what I did. Otherwise I don't know if it will work." I paused, a thought sneaking into my mind "Actually, I am going to be there when the Löwen comes for him."

Monroe stood up to protest, but I raised a hand "He won't even know I'm there! No one will, but you. And you're not going to tell anyone Monroe! I need to be there, to make sure nothing happens to him! This is my responsibility now; I have to see it out to the end."

He rubbed the back of his neck "Your dad won't be happy about this."

"Like I said he isn't going to find out." I raised my eyebrow at him "Right Monroe?"

He shifted looking uncomfortable, but eventually he looked up at me and nodded "Right. Nick won't know a single aspect of the stupid crusade you are setting out on."

"Wow, way to make it sound all dramatic!" I said with a forced laugh.

"I don't have to. You do that on your own."

I met up with Pippa the next day and told her the exciting news.

She sat there staring at me wide eyed the whole time. I explained to her my plans about being with my dad in secret during this event and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're always making sure you get into trouble! Why do you have to be so dangerous Chantelle?" She asked with much concern in her voice.

I shrugged "Why not? It makes for a more interesting life."

"And a more chance of dying." She pointed out.

My laugh was once again forced "Look at you glass half empty."

Pippa looked up at me with a serious expression. "Chantelle, I'm not kidding around here. You walk a very fine line and one day you are going to get burned! You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you! Please tell me you'll reconsider this suicidal plan of yours!"

I placed a hand on her shoulder "Look Pip, I can't give it up. I already told Monroe that I had to see this through and I intend to do so. Please don't try and stop me. You're my best friend to you know, I would never do anything that would put our friendship in jeopardy." I paused and gave a small grin "Besides, let's both face it. This plan is way tamer than some of the other ones I've put in motion!"

She grumbled about how I was being reckless and stupid but didn't say anything more on the subject. I watched her with a smile on my face, but deep inside I was worried. There were too many parts of my plan that could go wrong! Someone could see me; not being able to stop it if the tweaks I'd made to the vision didn't hold.  
So much.

Yet I was still hell bent on doing it.

Pippa took a sip of her latte and looked over at me again; her red curls were bouncing from the sudden head movement. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course."

"What was it like? Being in the vision, being a Träumer."

I had to think for a minute. I had never really considered the answer to that question. The truth was that being what I was had always just been a part of me. It had always been there I just hadn't known how to use it. Thinking about what I could have done back then though... If I'd known how to control it, maybe I could have saved all those lives! I could have given so many more people a happy ending.

"It sucks." I finally stated.

She blinked in surprise, that wasn't the answer she'd been expecting. Slowly she ducked her head and replied with "Oh, I see... And why does it suck exactly?"

"Think about this for a second; I get to see millions die and thought I was useless to save them. I just sat and watched as time and time again someone was decapitated, stabbed in the gut, hell there were even a few burnings and rapes. It was awful Pippa and there wasn't shit I could do about it." I paused trying to catch my breath "And now I learn that I could have _saved_ them! I can control the visions and make people do what I want. Knowing that now... I wish I could go back in time and help all those poor souls."

Tears pooled in the corners of my eyes and I didn't bother trying to wipe them away. I was ready to show my weak side for once. I _needed_ to show someone it. Not that I'd always been strong in front of my best friend. She'd seen me cry more than my own parents had!

She scotched closer to me with her chair, blocking my face from the rest of the coffee shop where we sat. Pippa reached her arm across my shoulders and pulled close against her, "There is no way you could have saved them Shane. You were too young then anyway to think of a way to help them."

I knew she was right, of course she was. Pippa was one of the smartest and most logical people I knew. The girl always had a way of making me feel better, no matter what the case.

But if she was right... Why did I still feel like I should have done something?


End file.
